Gas detectors are widely used to ensure the safety of workers in potentially hazardous environments. Data collected from gas detectors may be used to indicate the safety level of a worksite. Large numbers of workers within the worksite may carry gas detectors with them as they work. Also, maintenance checks and testing of the gas detectors may be performed regularly to ensure that the gas detectors are working properly.